Moving Forward
by musika
Summary: Post-Drama. On the plane to Paris, Riiko realizes that she does not know even one word in French.


Summary: POST-DRAMA. On the plane to Paris, Riiko realizes that she doesn't know even one word in French. Soushi helps. In more ways than one.

Pairings: NightxRiiko. One-sided SoushixRiiko.

Author's Note: Again, this is post-**drama**. So don't be surprised if instead of getting cute high-school students, you get a bunch of oldies on their way to Paris. This site has no section for the drama, hence this.

Disclaimer: Zettai Kareshi is not mine.

Update: I must have been dreaming when I first posted this. Now edited.

* * *

Riiko opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly decided against it. A strangled sound came out instead, diverting the attention of the young man sitting on her left.

"Izawa?" Asomoto Soushi looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"Ah! No, no, I'm fine!" Embarassed, she faced the window to her right.

"Are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Riiko said a little too loudly.

Soushi blinked. "Okay, okay… No need to get worked up." With a dubious but amused look on his face, he resumed reading.

Sneaking a peek at her former boss (who was still amused), the former temp sighed.

_Great. Now I look like an idiot._

___Come to think of it_, she thought, ___I'm already an idiot for immediately deciding to come to Paris._

Not that she didn't want to. To become an apprentice of one of the most famous pastry chefs in Paris and in the whole pastry world, was a privilege any novice like her would dream of. There is just one little thing that she kinda sorta forgot.

She didn't know a teeny bit of French. Zip. Nada.

This small realization decided to grace its presence the moment they were already boarding the plane to Paris. And now, halfway on their trip, her anxiety seems to be reaching its peak.

Pouting, she looked at the clouds outside her window moving unhurriedly and ceaselessly.

After the Brno competition, Lucien congratulated her – it seemed that way, at least. The guy was speaking in French, and all she could do was gape at him. Thankfully, Night seemed to know what the French pastry chef was taking about. Night, she learned, aside from having twenty-eight massage techniques, also had language translation installed in his program.

___…__Program, huh?_

Contrary to what Kronos Heaven had wanted to develop, Night turned out to be something – someone beyond a mere robot who was programmed for the sole purpose of love. At first she thought that all what Night was doing was part of his program. Always saying "I love you, Riiko" every time they were together, it was easy to think so.

But then he started doing more than that – reprimanding her… helping her get together again with her father…encouraging her when she thought that being a pastry chef would no longer be possible…

All the clues were there, but still, how was she supposed to know that Night was starting to have a will of his own?

How in the world it happened, she had no idea. Even Namikiri didn't have an explanation as to what had transpired.

_______Nevertheless, robot or not… I would still choose to be by his side. If only…_

Reaching for her purse, she took out a slim white compartment containing the chip which had Night's last message for her.

Night's departure was still a shock for her. Their last moments together were the most memorable. She did not expect that they would not be together the day after.

Riiko once again looked outside her window. _________Night… I'm doing fine._

Instinctively, she clutched the white compartment on her chest. She watched as a small cloud slowly dissipated and started to reveal the blue color of the sky.

_But I miss you._

* * *

Soushi noticed the sudden change in her behavior. The former temp seemed a bit edgy since the start of the trip, and now she seemed to have calmed down. Deciding to test the waters, he asked, "You okay?"

"Mm." Riiko nodded and smiled.

Soushi noticed her clutching something on her hand. For a few moments he said nothing.

"He asked me to take care of you," Soushi blurted out suddenly.

Riiko looked at him, "Who—?" Realization hit her, and his name was out of her lips before she knew it. "…Night?"

Soushi nodded. He felt awkward in many ways, but he continued. "When he knew that he was...leaving, he asked me to be there for you, and to comfort you when you're sad."

Something was prickling behind Riiko's eyes. Night's departure was still hard on her, and hearing the way he still thought of her when he knew he was about to pass away brought back some emotions that made her heart stir.

"However, that day… when you were crying for him, pouring all your heart out… I couldn't do it."

Soushi sighed. Fumbling with the pages of the magazine he was reading earlier, he mustered up the courage to continue.

"At that time, I knew that there was nothing I could do... because he's the only one that's in your heart. He was the only one that could bring back the smile on your face."

Riiko looked at him. "Shachou…"

"Even until now, he's right there, isn't he?" Soushi motioned at her heart.

Riiko bowed her head and nodded. A tear escaped, but a smile made its way through her lips. Night…

Thinking that he might have her caused some anxiety, Soushi remarked, "I'm sorry for blurting out these things of a sudden…"

"No, no... It's okay, shachou." Wiping her cheek, Riiko looked up again, still smiling. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

Seeing her smile, Soushi let out a breath he was holding.

"I'll make sure to keep that smile on your face," he suddenly said, looking at her.

"Huh?"

"Ah... nothing. Nothing," he replied, smiling.

_And I'll wait for you as long as it takes._

Riiko met his gaze. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she bowed her head and clutched the tiny compartment tighter in her hand.

"Thank you, shachou." Riiko whispered. In a way, she felt indebted to the youngest Asamoto. She knew the pain she might have caused him, but he was very patient.

For a few minutes, only the sounds of the plane's engines were heard. Riiko basked in the silence, not wanting to ruin the moment. Soushi had other plans.

"Ah, Izawa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to speak French?"

Startled, Riiko's eyes widened. "Um…that is…" She bit her lip.

"You don't, don't you?" Soushi asked, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

Riiko shook her head.

"Hah! I knew it." Soushi laughed.

"Eeh?!" Sporting an indignant look, Riiko asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's kinda obvious." Soushi grinned. "Don't worry. I already scheduled lessons for you the very next day after we arrive. After all, having Mr. Lucien as your teacher would be useless if you don't know even one word in French," Soushi said, his eyes full of mischief.

"Mou… you're so mean, shachou!"

_________________Night…I'll be happy. I'll be very happy. For you._

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.


End file.
